1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to view maintenance for unstructured databases.
2. Description of Related Art
A view of a database is a subset of the database constructed based on a query. Once constructed, the view is made available to users for further processing such as additional queries. However, if the database is changed to incorporate new information, the view of the database must also change to incorporate any changes into a new view of the database. Conventionally, constructing a new view of the updated database undesirably requires reprocessing the complete database to reconstruct a new subset of the database. This process may be very expensive and time consuming. Thus, there is a need to provide a technique to maintain a view (view maintenance) that reduces the cost and time required to incorporate database updates.